


Duality

by drakonlily (krayxlidlon)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krayxlidlon/pseuds/drakonlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno can't help but understand Tifa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duality

**Duality**

There was a duality about Tifa that she didn't seem to realize. She was perhaps the strongest person he'd ever met. Fists could break brick, cement, and more than a few bones. Her legs were muscle, hard and tight like her stomach.

Then there was her skin, soft, delicate, creamy, and perfect. She had skin like those fairytale maidens. He couldn't get enough of that feeling, letting his hands slip over the smooth flat of her stomach, down the curve of her hip and over her legs, the muscle was hard, but it was cased in velvet.

She'd laugh, spinning from him; sometimes she'd slap the top of his hand lightly if they wandered too more private places. "Behave." Tifa would admonish, but not really mean it.

"Well, you're soft, babe. Can't help it when you're there." She'd smack him again, lightly, because they both knew if she wanted to kick his ass she would. She'd shown that side before, the hard one that she didn't seem to need much anymore.

Cid would call her delicate, girlish, maybe naïve, and Reno would agree. It was that duality again. She would believe the best in people. She wouldn't give up; she was singularly stubborn about humanity.

Despite all he'd been through, Reno was too. It was something they shared, the idea that life, no matter how bleak was worth fighting for.

She was worth fighting for, even if she didn't need him to fight for her. He needed her, he thought, more often than not. Because she was that soft, unyielding strength that most people didn't understand.


End file.
